Audio Diary
A list of the Audio Diaries that can be found throughout Rapture. All of them must be found to unlock the "Historian" achievement on Xbox Live. Note, some of the numbering and information for these came from the MyCheats.com BioShock Superguide. They have a wiki-style list of audio diaries as well. Welcome to Rapture # Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone - First audio diary you're likely to find, in the bottom floor of that first bombed-out club. # Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall - in the bathroom, upstairs in the club. Medical Pavilion # Diane McClintock - Released Today # Steinman - Adam's Changes # Steinman - Higher Standards # Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations # Tenenbaum - Love for Science # Steinman - Limits of Imagination # Andrew Ryan - Vandalism # Steinman - Surgery's Picasso # McDonagh - Freezing Pipes # Suchong - Enrage Trial # Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments # Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint # Suchong - Testing Telekensis # Steinman - Symmetry # Steinman - Aphrodite Walking # Steinman - It's not what she wanted # Steinman - Gatherer Vulnerability Neptune's Bounty # Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys # Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation # Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go # Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug # Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home # Sullivan - We Picked up Timmy H. # Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine # Sullivan - Have My Badge # Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery # McDonagh - Eden Leaking # Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers # Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture # Sullivan - Smuggling Ring # Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again # McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine # Saw Masha Today # Meeting Ryan # Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On # Andrew Ryan - First Encounter # McDonagh - Rapture Changing # Andrew Ryan - First Encounter Smuggler's Hideout # Peach Wilkins - Meeting with Fontaine # Frank Fontaine - Kraut Scientist # Peach Wilkins - Offered a Deal Arcadia # McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts # Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out # Tenenbaum - Mass Producing Adam # Langford - Arcadia Closed # The Saturnine # Shouldn't Have Come # Market is Patient # Early Tests Promising # Offer a Better Product # Heroes and Criminals # What Won't they Steal? # Teaching an Old Hound # The Lazarus Vector Formula # The Lazarus Vector : Found on Langford's Body # Arcadia and Oxygen # Maternal Instinct # Great Chain - on the desk in the outgoing metro station Farmer's Market # Bee Enzyme # Pulling Together # Hatred # Desparate Times # Water in the Wine # Functional Children # Adam Explained Fort Frolic # Stood Up Again # Musical Insult # The Iceman Cometh # Fontaine's Army # The Doubters # Come to the Record Store # Fancy Cigarettes # Pregnancy # Bump Culpepper? # Ryan's Stableboy # Requiem for Andrew Ryan - in the screening room, opened after your confrontation with Cohen. Hephaestus Rapture Central Control Olympus Heights Apollo Square Point Prometheus Proving Grounds Category:Audio Diaries